Gohan's Journal
by Jak Develyn
Summary: Gohan and his family are going to a reunion of friends and family in distant space but here they meet an unexpected visitor. How will the Z fighters react to this unknown visitor?
1. The Rocky Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in this story. But maybe my dad will buy me the company oh well it's just a dream.  
  
A/N: Ok people this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like. Don't forget to read and REVIEW. So I wanna thank you all for reading and enjoy. Sorry if the name of the planet seems a little stupid, I tried I really did^_^ Here's Gohan's Journal  
  
Gohan's Journal Chapter One: The Rocky Ride By: Blake Develyn  
  
"Gohan hurry up and get out of bed!" Goten yelled impatiently while jumping up and down on his brother's bed making a lot of noise.  
  
"Ok, ok Goten," Gohan woke up sleepily and got Goten off his bed, "what do you want?"  
  
"Oh my goodness Gohan!" Goten yelled, "hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in a bit for the reunion!"  
  
::Oh shoot, he's right. I can't believe I forgot:: "Eh, oh yeah, ok Goten I'll be out in awhile,"  
  
Gohan quickly pushed his brother out the room to get dressed. Goten tried to resist but, his older brother shot him a warning glance and he decided it would be safer if he just left.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot my journal," Gohan sighed with relief and picked up his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #1  
  
Journal,  
  
This is my first entry and I'm about to go to Bulma's house so we can go to the reunion on planet ZenZai7. I'm very excited because I'm going to see my friends and family again. But any way I thought is should note this. I honestly don't know why I have to do this for my high school advanced English class anyway.  
  
-Gohan  
  
"Mom..Dad.." Gohan echoed across the house, " I'm ready to go,"  
  
"Gohan in the car, hurry!" Chi Chi motioned him into the car; "Son, hurry up or we won't make it to Bulma's on time!"  
  
"Ok mom," Gohan sighed  
  
Gohan hurried into the car only to find no space and that the only space left was too small. Gohan muffled something under his breath and squished into the car. Goku floored it to get to Bulma's house on time.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #2  
  
I'm squished and uncomfortable. Why did I have to ride in this car anyway when I could have flown there and been there ten times faster? Why can't grandpa sit up front with dad, and mom can sit back here with me and Goten. Oh well it's too late for that now, at least when we get to ZenZai7 I'll see all my friends and family again. It will be great! That's the only great part about this trip so far. Only if something exiting would happen when we get there. Yeah that would be cool, maybe something will happen. Hmmmm.. oh well I guess I'm stuck here for now.  
  
-Gohan  
  
The rest of the road trip was pretty much silent and peaceful except for Chi Chi playing her country music. Gohan and Goten begged their mom to turn it off. She resisted for awhile and then turned it off, and also the constant whining of Goten being squished and hungry. Also Goku telling his childhood stories with Yamcha, Krillan, and Master Roshi.  
  
"Mom look!" Goten said with excitement, "look I see Trunks' house mom!"  
  
"Yeah, me too son," Chi Chi looked back at her sons and smiled. They slowed to a halt and piled out of the car.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"It's good to see you,"  
  
"Same here Trunks,"  
  
Bulma bent down and touched their heads," Why don't you two boys go play," She said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright!" They both said together and ran off into the training room to do a little "playing".  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Bulma went into the kitchen and talked about cooking recipes and cleaning and stuff like that. Goku and Vegeta fought about who's more powerful again, and at the same time. Trunks and Goten are in the training room, leaving Gohan all alone. Ox King just went to sleep.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #3  
  
Journal,  
  
For goodness sake, first it's in the car now it's here. I'm so bored. I'm 18 years old, too old to hang out with Trunks and Goten and a bit too young to hang out with dad and Vegeta. Mom and Bulma count them out. Oh well I'll go watch Trunks and Goten train for a little while.  
  
-Goten  
  
"Good job Trunks!" Gohan cheered with a smile," you to Goten!" Gohan applauded both of them.  
  
Gohan got bored with watching Goten and Trunks so he decided that he would raid the fridge and cupboards for something to eat.  
  
"Excuse me.Bulma?" Gohan said politely, Bulma turned around to look at Gohan, "Will it be alright if I got something to eat?"  
  
"Sure Gohan help yourself, you can eat anything you can find in this house," Bulma smiled and continued talking to Chi Chi.  
  
"Thank you Bulma" Gohan bowed.  
  
Gohan looked in the refrigerator and the cupboards and decided to cook some ramen the shrimp kind ^_^. Gohan quietly sat down at the table and began to slowly eat his ramen. Goten and Trunks came back from training.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Goten said inquisitively," Can I have some of your ramen? Please, I'm really hungry!"  
  
"Let me think umm.no,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because lil bro I said so and it's my ramen that I cooked!"  
  
"Pleaseee big bro?" Goten pleaded, and does the puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine then Goten here!" Gohan muffled with a mouthful of ramen.  
  
Gohan shoved some ramen into Goten's mouth and then ate a chopstick full of ramen himself.  
  
He finished his ramen and then Bulma's dad came in.  
  
"Ok everyone the spaceship is ready to go, everyone load up," he said.  
  
Goten and Trunks excitedly ran on to the spaceship and touched everything in sight. Chi Chi had to hold Goten and Bulma held Trunks to prevent them from touching anything. Gohan was sitting quietly writing in his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #4  
  
Journal,  
  
I can't wait to get to ZenZai7 to see all my friends and cousins again. Finally someone my age. Yes! I can't wait! And I get to see Videl again; this will be the best! It looks like Vegeta is thinking about something. Wonder what he's thinking.Nah I think he's asleep, all that fighting with dad must of worn him out, or maybe he's in a deep meditation because his eyes are closed and he's not moving. Oh well! I think I'll catch a wink also.  
  
-Gohan  
  
After he decided to go to sleep the ship started to rumble and shake. Everyone woke up and bumped their heads. Then everyone got back up and wondered what happened.  
  
"Dad!" Bulma screamed worriedly," What the heck happened, can't you drive this thing right!" She went into the cockpit with Goku and her father.  
  
"Sorry everyone but we're heading for a meteor shower!"  
  
"Everyone get down!" Goku shouted, then everyone the dived to the floor.  
  
"Ok everyone, I'm gonna dodge all of them," Bulma's dad said.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"The meteors are coming to quickly," Bulma's dad panicked," I can't dodge them!" Goku stood up.  
  
"Ok then it's up to us!" Goku said in a heroic voice.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and Gohan, "Let's go!"  
  
"Dad, can we go?" Goten and Trunks asked and looked up their fathers'.  
  
"Ok then boys, suit up," Goku said.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma shot an angry glance at their husbands' then they glared at the two boys and said, " No, it's too dangerous, maybe next time,"  
  
"Awww," Goten and Trunks sent them a look of disappointment and pouted.  
  
Goten whispered to Trunks, "When I'm with dad or Gohan I would be able to go," he pouted again.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan suited up in their space suits and went to bust some rocks. Gohan dodged and punched some rocks to pieces. A big one was headed his way and he used the kamehameha wave. It turns out that it wasn't enough and the meteor was still coming. He knew if he dodged it would hit the ship for sure and obliterate it, and its diameter was to big for him to get out of the way in time but he didn't give up. Goku came over and lent Gohan a hand with another kamehameha wave, it took awhile but the meteor busted into millions of pieces. Vegeta finished his side and so did Goku and Gohan until there was a clear path for the ship to go. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta walked back into the ship.  
  
"Great job guys!" Bulma, Chi Chi, Bulma's father, and Ox King cheered with smiles on your faces. Goten and Trunks ran up to Gohan.  
  
"Wow Gohan!" Goten looked and sounded amazed, "the way you and dad busted that meteor was amazing!" Goten looked up at his brother with eyes that say, "you're my hero"  
  
"Hey, why is Gohan getting most of the credit I helped to," Goku scratched his head and said to Vegeta, "oh well, I'm proud of my son, very proud,"  
  
"It was no problem boys it was all in a day's work," Gohan said confidently, "You could do that to but your only seven and eight years old while I'm 18. Don't get me wrong you two pack quite a punch, in a few years you'll surpass even me. It's just that the moms thought it was a bit too dangerous for you two."  
  
"Yeah that part stinks!" Trunks and Goten pouted again, "we still wish we can go though."  
  
"That's ok boys, maybe next time!" Gohan said sympathetically  
  
Goten looked out the window "Oh look!" he said barely containing himself, look Gohan, look it's... it's..,"  
  
"It's what Goten?"  
  
"I see it! I see it! It's ZenZai7, the planet where the reunion is being held, there it is!"  
  
"Alright!" Gohan said. Gohan and Goten jumped up on excitement and Gohan hit his head hard on the top of the ship,"  
  
"Ouch," Gohan rubbed the bump on his head, ""I guess I shouldn't have jumped so high,"  
  
Everyone laughed and giggled with joy and sheer laughingness at Gohan and his bump on his head. Gohan slouches down below all the laughter and gets out his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry#5  
  
Journal,  
  
My family is laughing at me because I got a little too exited and bumped my head on the rood of the ship. Hahaha, very funny, I got a little exited that's all, what's the big deal, I have half a mind to tell everyone what I'm writing. Oh well, we're almost there and I get to see my cousins and Videl.  
  
-Gohan  
  
"Everyone, 2o minutes until we're at ZenZai7," Bulma's dad announced.  
  
"Huh?" Ox King said sleepily after just waking up, again, "that's good!"  
  
"Yes it is Grandpa!" Goten exclaimed.  
A/N: So what did everyone think about the story so far?? It might be a little boring now but it'll get much more exiting sooner. Remember this is my first fanfic ever so it'll have its bumps. I wanna thank Xandra and all my other friends that encouraged and inspired me to do this. Thanx guys!!^_^ and thanx for readers for reading and especially my reviewers for reviewing. And don't forget to...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Interrupted Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters in the fic. The characters I have made up though are Izuki and Mizako. I didn't get those names anywhere else but my brain, along with the planet ZenZai7 and the Crysillians along with houta.  
  
A/N: What did everyone think of chapter 1? Tell me in your review! I want to thank my reviewers and on to the fic!  
  
Gohan's Journal  
  
Chapter 2: The Interrupted Reunion  
  
By: Blake Develyn  
  
Gohan's Journal Entry #6  
  
Journal,  
  
We're finally at ZenZai7. I just spotted Videl and some of my cousins. I'm so glad I'm here. I'll go over there and talk to her but first I'm going to admire the scenery. I mean there's rolling green hills with blossoming cherry, apple, and orange trees. It's almost like earth but way more beautiful. There are a hot springs, lakes, and streams around here. Now I know why we had our reunion here out of anywhere else in the universe. The sun is shining brightly. Also there are tall mountains to hike up. I was right, this reunion is going to be great!  
  
-Gohan  
  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan said.  
  
As Gohan was running over to where his girlfriend was standing he tripped and fell on his face. Gohan seemed a little embarrassed but Videl just laughed quietly and ran over to help him out.  
  
"Gohan," Videl said helpfully," Are you alright?" She helped him up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Videl," He said thankfully.  
  
Videl hugged Gohan," I couldn't wait till you got here Gohan, I'm so happy now!"  
  
Gohan hugged Videl back, "And I couldn't wait until I got here just to see your beautiful face and hear your wonderful voice again," Gohan said romantically.  
  
"Hey Videl, what are you doing hugging him!!??" Hercule yelled, "Is that your boyfriend? You know your boyfriend supposed to be as strong as me!"  
  
Gohan scratched his head. While Hercule kept yelling and screaming about, Gohan and Videl found their opportunity to get away from Hercule. When he turned his back they flew off to somewhere a bit more private. They landed into another beautiful spot. They looked around o find that no one else was there and that they had the whole area to themselves for now. The spot had cherry, apple, and orange trees everywhere. There were flowers and a hot spring with a lake. As Videl admired the scenery, Gohan wrote and entry in his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #7  
  
Journal,  
  
I'm here at ZenZai7 with my girlfriend, Videl, and we have the area to ourselves. This couldn't get any better.  
  
-Gohan  
  
"Hey Gohan, what are you writing?"  
  
"Actually. It's my journal, I have to do it for my english class,"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're in tat advanced english class right? Sometimes I wish they didn't put that advanced class in at Orange Star High," Videl got closer to Gohan, "If they didn't, we'd still be in the same class,"  
  
"Yeah, that sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Hey, can I write an entry in your journal?"  
  
"Umm. sure Videl,"  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #8  
  
Journal,  
  
This is Videl; Gohan's girlfriend, he and I are having the best time. I wish that this day will never end and that our love will be everlasting.  
  
-Videl  
  
As Gohan read Videl's entry he started to turn red. They sulked in the hot spring and splashed each other in the lake. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were playing poker against Goten's cousins Houta and Hugo (they were betting pebbles because they were broke). It turns out that Goten and Trunks kept winning because of their superior knowledge of the game (or maybe because Trunks threatened to beat them up after the game, although Houta and Hugo were the same age as they were.). While they were playing the game Goku, Vegeta, Krillan, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were talking about the good ole days and funny stories about when they were younger. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Ox King were talking to Chi Chi's brothers and sisters.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Gohan and Videl came back arm in arm (Thank God Hercule was off bragging somewhere about defeating Cell and that he's the best fighter in the world). Videl and Gohan wrote an entry together.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #8  
  
Journal,  
  
We had the bat time. We played in the water and kissed under the cheery tree and gazed at the sky. This day is coming along great!  
  
-Gohan and Videl  
  
Videl went to the bathroom. Gohan's cousins came over to him.  
  
Suzi nudged Gohan, "You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend Gohan," she teased.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, you dog you," Mizako added.  
  
"Who knew Gohan was like that," Izuki laughed.  
  
"Um. what are you guys talking about?" Gohan said nervously.  
  
Izuki nudged him, "You know."  
  
Videl came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Gohan aren't you gonna invite us to your friend here?" Mizako asked.  
  
"Uh.ok," Gohan agreed, "Videl, there are my cousins Suzi, Mizako, and Izuki.  
  
"Mizako, Suzi, Izuki, "Gohan introduced," This is my girlfriend Videl,"  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Videl bowed.  
  
Mizako smiled and bowed, "Yeah, hope to see you again!" he said.  
  
"Same here!" the girls said.  
  
Right then Piccolo started to make a speech about why we're al here and other things.  
  
"Excuse me.everyone!" Piccolo shouted, "can I get everyone's attention please?"  
  
"Thank you, ok, Krillan, Goku, and I gathered you all here today to have fun and enjoy yourselves. Now many of have work and school so we wanted everyone to take a break from all that. We chose ZenZai7 all the way out in space because of the beautiful scenery." Piccolo announced.  
  
Piccolo kept going on and on so Goten and Trunks decided to go play in the mountains. Gohan sat next to Videl and he decided to write in his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #9  
  
Journal,  
  
I'm writing more than usual, oh well, Izuki, Mizako, and Suzi found out that go out with Videl and they started messing with me a bit but I know they were just playing around. They were very nice toward Videl, but thank god they're my age and mature. Who knows what kids my brother's age might do. Piccolo is giving this really boring speech about why we're all here. Hopefully he'll be done soon.  
  
-Gohan  
10 minutes later Goten and Trunks came back from playing in the mountains.  
  
"Oh man, Piccolo's not done yet," Trunks surprisingly said.  
  
Goten shrugged, "I guess not Trunks, oh well, maybe he's almost done,"  
  
"Yeah I bet," Trunks sat down and pouted.  
"What are you doing invading our homeland?" a voice echoed across the area.  
  
"Who was that?" everyone thought.  
  
As everyone looked around, this strange being came up from out of no where and hovered above all of them. It had a crystal body from head to toe with crystal clothing. It had wavy silver hair and silver sunglasses. The being also had a silver crescent moon type thing on it's forehead.  
  
Goku looked up at the being, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "We thought this place was uninhabited,"  
  
"Yeah right, we crysilians have been living on Zenzai7 for generations and then you people come and trespass," the crysilian announced, he picked up Goten and said, "If you ever want to see this boy again meet me at the other side of the planet to deal with this.  
  
Someone came out of the bushes and cried, "Crysilio, don't do this!"  
  
A/N" I know another cliffhanger, well I'm tryin to keep you people hooked. Remember to review. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. OK remember this is my first fanfic ever so bare with me. I'll update soon if I get enough reviews. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Saving Little Goten

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. Too bad.  
  
Blake: Sorry For the long update. Something called a life got in the way school, friends, etc. You know what I mean. Do me a Favor and review because I like reviews ^^. I want at least 4 more reviews by the next update ok? OK! Can someone tell me what rnrn is oh and by the way Gohan is not going to be writing quite so many entries heh heh.  
  
Gohan's Journal  
  
Chapter 3: Saving Little Goten  
  
By: Blake Develyn  
  
"Who are you?" Krillin asked.  
  
She turned around and looked down, "My name is Crystal," she responded, "I'm sorry for what just happened."  
  
Crystal looked exactly like Crysilio except with longer hair and big silver eyes.  
  
"Uh...Crystal, what just happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"That was Crysilio. He's mad because you're on our planet. We love when visitors come to our peaceful planet. It's just that he doesn't like visitors on our planet anymore."  
  
"Oh that's what his problem was, I would've thought he was crazy at first thought," Krillin commented.  
  
"Yep, that's my bro." Crystal sighed.  
  
"He's your brother?!" Piccolo asked in surprisingly, "so why doesn't he like visitors anymore?"  
  
"Yep, he's my twin brother, for generations we crysilians have been living on ZenZai7 and many different visitors have come and gone. We have enjoyed their presence, although some visitors weren't very friendly. They fought us and tried to take over our planet. We fought hard and used our special ability to turn into our super crystal form to defeat them all, but still we accept visitors with open arms. The ones that fought us were a bit nervous I think because when visitors come they don't know about our secret race of beings. I guess Crysilio got tired of us being so warm,"  
  
"Well your twin brother just flew off with my little brother," Gohan said, "we've got to save him!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You'll have a pretty hard time defeating my brother, but I'll help you out," she offered, "decide on the two strongest of your group and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Krillin walked up to Goku, "Well Goku," Krillin said, "It's obviously you and Vegeta."  
  
Gohan walked up to his father, "Yeah dad," he added, "you two are the strongest, after all you did beat Buu."  
  
Goku looked towards Vegeta, "Are you up for it Vegeta?" he asked, "they are right after all."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist, "All right Kakarot, I'll go with you this time," he said.  
  
"Dad I'll come too, to save Goten," Gohan suggested, "while you two fight Crysilio I'll sneak into his hideout, look for Goten, and get him out!" Gohan said excitedly with a huge smile.  
  
"Great idea son!"  
  
"Well good luck you guys, knock him dead!" Krillin encouraged.  
  
"Yeah we're counting on you guys," Piccolo added.  
  
"Right!" Goku and Vegeta said.  
  
"Well ok, obviously we have our two strongest," Crystal touched both of their foreheads and channeled a powerful energy into their bodies. Goku and Vegeta looked as if in a dazed state. They were just standing there floating into blank space. Crystal finished the energy transfer and Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan said goodbye to their loved ones and Gohan wrote a quick entry into his journal.  
  
Gohan's Journal, Entry #10  
  
Journal,  
  
This weird girl, Crystal, told us a story about her race of people. My dad, Vegeta and I are about to go fight her twin brother and save Gotenhe kidnapped him. This might be my last entry. But if its not, I'll explain when I come back ^_^.  
  
Gohan  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi cried, "Are you leaving again?" Chi Chi burst into tears.  
  
He looked into her eyes and held her hands "Yeah Chi Chi, but only for a little bit," Goku said in the nicest voice possible, "I'll be back, I promise,"  
  
Chi Chi sniffles, "Ok Goku," she sighed, "I'll trust you this time, but you better come back,"  
  
"Ok Chi Chi," Goku hugged her.  
  
Trunks ran up to his dad, "Good luck dad. Go out there and win!" he yelled.  
  
He winked, "Thanks son,"  
  
Bulma walked to Vegeta and hugged him, "Make me proud and please come back...alive," she whispered into his ear, "I love you Vegeta,"  
  
Vegeta kissed her on the cheek; "I'll come back...promise,"  
  
As Gohan began to say goodbye to Videl she kissed him. "Goodbye Gohan, I'll always love you," she said.  
  
Gohan began to turn red and he hugged her. "I'll always love you too Videl. Here take my journal, hold it for me until I come back."  
  
"Ok," she started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Don't cry," he kissed her and waved goodbye as he walked toward Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked back at Vegeta and Gohan, "You guys ready?" he asked, "Which way did he go?"  
  
"That way," Gohan said as he pointed south.  
  
"Ok, lets go," Vegeta said as they took off into the sunny afternoon sky.  
  
"Bye Goku, bye Gohan! Goku, watch out for our sons!" Chi Chi cried after them.  
  
Videl ran up closer to where Gohan took off, "I love you Gohan!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone turned their heads in surprise. Videl looked down. //She loves my son? // Everyone stopped staring but was still very surprised. "Aww, Videl loves Gohan," Izuki said to Mizako. He looked sown in deep thought. //I know Izuki, I guess Gohan and Videl really loved each other ::tear:: I'm so proud of my little cousin and I know he'll bring Goten back to us safe and sound.// "What's up Mizako?" Izuki asked in concern.  
  
"Oh its nothing heh heh," he looked up and smiled as Gohan flew off.  
_  
  
"Let go of me you freak!" Goten demanded furiously.  
  
"Shut up kid," Crysilio said, "You're the bait for the strongest fighters to come so I can defeat them and so you can get off our planet."  
  
"My dad can beat you easily! Don't underestimate him!"  
  
"Oh really? I guess we'll see when they come," he laughed evilly, "if they come."  
  
"Of course they'll come!"  
  
Crysilio landed on totally empty land. All there was to see was dirt and sand as far as the eye could see. He revealed a button, which he pushed. An elevator rose from the dirt and Crysilio and Goten walked in as it took them to down through the hideout. He went down to the lowest floor and threw Goten into an unbreakable crystal cell.  
  
"Ow, you can try to be more gentle while throwing a kid in a cell," Goten suggested, "Now to get out of here, Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" Goten unleashed a huge kamehameha wave into the crystal bars. The smoke cleared only to discover that the bars were still intact. //It didn't work?! // Goten had a confused look on his face. He powered up to Super Saiyin and tried it again. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" Again the bars weren't even scratched. //Not even a scratch // Goten began to panic and sweat as he sat down and held his legs. Crysilio laughed evilly, "I forgot to mention that the bars were unbreakable,"  
  
Goten sighed //I know Dad and Gohan will come for me soon and break me out// Crysilio walked back to the outside and waited for Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Blake: See the thing that says 'Go' ::points down:: click it pweese. This chapter was shorter than usual, maybe that's a bad thing ::shrugs:: The next chapter is probably going to be short as well so don't be surprised. Please Review please please please ::looks down:: REVIEW!! 


End file.
